a new side of him
by Nico.Slade
Summary: I'm back my pretties and I've missed you guys but I had to go away for a while and I sure you guys missed me right *eye twitch* but anyway I don't own AACT or BATC but I wouldn't be me if I didn't have a plan so don't worry about that This is going out of my forte so be warned it may be crap, to make thing stranger Alvin is a priest?


A new side of him

* * *

A/n I'm back my pretties and I've missed you guys but I had to go away for a while and I sure you guys missed me right *eye twitch* but anyway I don't own AACT or BATC but I wouldn't be me if I didn't have a plan so don't worry about that

This is going out of my forte so be warned it may be crap, to make thing stranger Alvin is a priest?

* * *

Chapter 1 -The confession and rekindling-  
"Forgive me father, it's been a long time since I last came to church" I heard the familiar voice of a certain green clad pigtail wearing Chippette

"It's ok, just tell me what on your mind child" I said in a soft voice so as not to raise suspicion

"My mom, well mother figure is dying and I'm falling apart but to make things worse my sister Brittany is having my sister's fiancé's baby" she said, sniffling "Why would Simon do that to Jeannette? I'm sorry I can't do this" she opened the door to the confession booth and I quickly stepped out to rest my hand on her shoulder before speaking

"The Eleanor I know would find a way to make everything work, come hell or high water" I said, causing her to gasp as she turns to face me "She's a fighter"

"Al…..Alvin?" she asked stilled stunned by seeing me

"Father Seville now" I say with a slight chuckle, pointing to my attire here

"When did you move back?" she asked, gathering her composure at last

"About four weeks ago and it was more I was transferred here from Baltimore" I explained to her "May god give you strength Eleanor and I will seriously kick Simon's butt went I see him at dinner tonight"

"You're going tonight?" she asks me, I nod in response "I'll see you there then"

-At the Seville household-

I stood on the porch of my old house a smile on my face; I chuckled as I heard the commotion from inside the house which caused me to sigh to myself. I knocked on the door, I heard Dave shout that he'd get it and my smile widened as my father stood before me

"Al….Alvin?" Dave stuttered, looking shocked that I was standing on his doorstep

"Yes Dave" I say in my trademark innocent voice as if I were in trouble but I was silenced by a bear hug

"Alvin, I missed you" Dave said wiping a tear from his eye but his expression turned to confusion when he saw they boy standing behind me, who was waiting patiently to be invited

"Alvin, who's that?" Dave asked pointing to the boy behind me

"I'll tell you after dinner

I walked in but I was pulled into by Theo, which made me chuckle. I looked up to see Simon standing beside two pregnant Chippettes; I chuckled as I hugged him and kissed Jeannette and Brittany on the cheek.

"Wow Si you have been very busy" I say, causing him to blush like mad

"Hey Alvin, who's he?" Theo asks as he looks over the boy behind me

"Guys, this is harry my boyfriend" I say pointing to the sixteen year old behind me

"Alvin, your nineteen isn't that illegal" Eleanor states matter of factly but I simply smile

"The new law states that with parent or guardian consent he is able to pursue a relationship with whomever he wishes but seeing as he is an emancipated minor, he's able to date me freely" I say, putting my arm around harry and pulling him close "I don't care if the church kicks up a fuss, they are in short supply of people and they need me"

They looked at me with a look of confusion and all but Eleanor wanted to know what I meant by that, as I went to speak I was interrupted by Eleanor who answered for me

"He's a priest, I ran into him at church" Eleanor stated

"When did you go to church Ellie?" Brittany asked, folding her arms around her pregnant belly but it was difficult for her due to being seven months pregnant

"I needed to seek guidance and that's when I ran into Alvin" She replied to Brittany's question

"Kids, dinner" Dave shouted from the kitchen

* * *

I'm gonna stop there but I hope you guys enjoy this story sorry for such a short chapter


End file.
